


IT's tasty

by ominous_omnipotent_omnipresent



Category: IT (1990), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bottom Pennywise (IT), Other, Reader-Insert, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ominous_omnipotent_omnipresent/pseuds/ominous_omnipotent_omnipresent
Summary: this an unedited work





	IT's tasty

**Author's Note:**

> this an unedited work

As you walk along the sewers it’s cool concrete walls nibble away at your skin, it chills you to the bone. You can hear your heart pounding against your chest getting louder and louder as you go further into the darkness. Your flashlight illuminates the path in front of you by a few feet. The sludge covering it reflects the light onto the ceiling above you revealing a trail of blood. 

You stagger backwards for a moment, dazed you hadn’t expected this going in although you probably should have. Your breathing becomes shallower and your heart beats faster as you dread the idea of going any further but you must, it’s waiting. This thought brings a smile to your face along with a hot red sensation that shivers down you. Your excitement can’t be held in, you begin to run.

Breathing becomes panting as you run down the tunnel. Barely noticing your surroundings you crash into a wall and crumple to the ground. This causes you to drop the flashlight, sending it skidding across the sewer tunnel; breaking on impact. You pull yourself up to your feet, as you do a shrill laugh echoes through the tunnel endearing you to follow.

Walking towards the laugh you begin to drool craving something you don’t know of. The laughter is so close you can almost taste it. You hurry forward and enter a dimly lit crossroads of sorts where the laughter is almost unbearable in its sickly sweet way.

There in the middle of it stands a clown; pennywise a laughing maniacal clown. He stares at you eyes piercing deep into your soul and expands his jaws revealing unnatural teeth similar to a shark 's. His multicoloured clothes drape off him in a way that compels you to imagine what must lay underneath. The gloves on the other hand cling to him with an appetizing gleam that makes you question more than a few things. He moves towards you still laughing, your heart beats faster with every step.Unable to tell whether it’s out of fear or excitement you let out a subtle whimper. You bite your lip, hard. It hurts but now you know exactly what you want, him. 

The clown walks toward you and you walk towards it growing more and more impatient with every step. Ravenous you leap forward and pin pennywise to the ground by his plump sausage like hands. Now drooling you grind yourself against the multi coloured pants and pull at his neck with your teeth. He moans beneath you upon hearing this you tear into him taking a chunk of flesh with you. Pennywise gasps cringing from the pain and looks up at you for more. You comply and shred both his and your clothes. 

Time to begin chowing down, first with his seductive hands. You swallow them whole as he moans from pain and pleasure, you can’t decide which is better. Panting with a desperation you never knew was possible you caress the clowns face and eat away at his throat. Your breath quickens along with your heart beat making it almost impossible to focus as you devour his torso. Tearing away at the rest of him is easy and the feeling of ecstasy that follows is like nothing you could have ever dreamed of.

Mouth covered in blood and drool you look down at the mess in front of you and let out a soft moan, sadly this could never happen again.


End file.
